On the Way Home
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: The world is saved and time has been unfrozen, and a blood-covered but otherwise well Sara wakes up in Setsuna's arms.
1. A Moment Before the Sun Awakes

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge (hard 10 table 6) and for the Mega Prompts Challenge (writing prompts, #027 – write a multichapter with each chapter under 500 words). The prompts for the Tale in Fragments Challenge will be per chapter: this one's is #001 – clutter.

* * *

**On the Way Home  
1\. A Moment Before the Sun Awakes **

Time has unfrozen for them and they awake, Setsuna on his hands and knees and cradling Sara's blood-soaked body. But her chest rises and falls, and she mumbles a little as Setsuna's hold on her tightened, and that's enough to tell him she's still alive.

The utter anguish that had been frozen in his heart bleeds out and he cries without abandon, cries until his sister's – his _lover's_ – dress is heavy and stained a dark pink that might never come out, and his head empties of all its clutter. Alexiel's soul awakening and the destruction it had brought. The frozen time; the rewind. Saving Sara's soul. Stopping Sandolphon. Defeating the God who ran their world like a game-board. All of that just…bled out. It was over; Sara wasn't dead, pregnant or possessed. He wasn't a fallen angel doomed to a life of suffering and a worse death. Alexiel had fulfilled her life's purpose and disappeared for parts unknown. Adam Kadamon had been sealed. God had lost his hand in their fate.

And, most importantly, Sara was alive, and the soft rises and falls of her chest, her still skin…those were the things that consumed his mind when everything else bled out. He blinks his tears away, blinks away the blurriness that stops him drinking in every inch of her. He holds her close, so that the blood that still staunched her dress soaks his shirt as well. It isn't bleeding from her though; her cheeks are still flushed red from the early morning cold and the desperation that had seized her only moments before her fall.

He holds her close, cradles her, until her hand finds his and her eyes flutter open and she can lift her head just enough to plant a little kiss on his ear.


	2. That Restless Shiver that Spurs them to

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge (hard 10 table 6) and for the Mega Prompts Challenge (writing prompts, #027 – write a multichapter with each chapter under 500 words). The prompts for the Tale in Fragments Challenge will be per chapter: this one's is #002 – surmountable.

* * *

**On the Way Home  
2\. That Restless Shiver that Spurs them to Move On **

Sara shivers into Setsuna's embrace, breaths shallowly at the ticking, enticing tongue that caresses her lips. 'You're teasing,' she mumbles lazily, without opening her eyes.

'So I am,' Setsuna's voice, heavy with sleep and relief, replies. A hand comes up, rubbing her back in soothing circles like she so loves.

She snuggles even deeper into his embrace and traces sweet nothings into his back. Another day, in that dingy old hotel room bed they lay upon together, still smelling of the love they'd shared, they might have gone further, deeper. They might have made love on that bed again, and again – but that was when she hadn't been soaked in blood and died and been brought back from the afterlife. It wasn't after the destruction of the world had been reversed, and her brother's sorrowful destiny had been reversed.

Now that they knew the truth and were free from it, free from Alexiel and Gabriel and just the humans Setsuna and Sara, they could be in love. Except there was one despair that still existed: the nature of their relationship, and how viciously it was rejected by the world.

She'd gone to hell because of that, even if it is a sin she would do over and over again.

The thoughts make her slow, stiffen, and Setsuna seems to read her thoughts in her body. 'Do you still want to go back?' he asks.

She thinks she does, but she's less sure now, less hopeful, now that even heaven has rejected them.

Still… 'I think I do,' she answers, opening her eyes and staring deeply into her brother's equally brown eyes. They could have even been the same eyes, just like they had the same blood in their veins. 'Even if everyone just rejects us again, I'd rather fight for acceptance than hide.'

Setsuna, surprisingly smiles. 'I knew you'd say that.' He pulls her closer. 'Still, let's enjoy this a little more.'

Sara's heart feels just a little lighter as she draws near. It's better, than the way they'd left before, him disagreeing and arguing until the end.

'I need a shower too.'

'After this.' And his roaming hands find the first button and wrestle with it. She lets him, until the entire shirt has come off.


	3. Uncomfortable Clothes and Thoughts

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge (hard 10 table 6) and for the Mega Prompts Challenge (writing prompts, #027 – write a multichapter with each chapter under 500 words). The prompts for the Tale in Fragments Challenge will be per chapter: this one's is #003 – nylon.

* * *

**On the Way Home  
3\. Uncomfortable Clothes and Thoughts **

Sara looks beautiful even in a cheap dress from the thrift shop across the street, Setsuna thinks. Though, by the way she tugs and scratches at it, she feels uncomfortable wearing it.

He is still in his school uniform, but her clothes weren't worth saving between two people who couldn't wash stains out of clothes to any great proficiency. But the clothes are the least of their concern, considering what they've left behind. Once their mother realises Sara didn't get on that plane, realises that Setsuna whisked her away despite her greatest attempts to stop it…

'She's your mother as well,' Sara speaks up, at that moment.

'She sure never acts like it,' Setsuna mutters, quickening his pace a little. He remembers the last time they did this all too well – even though that reason is now void.

The reason they'd voiced anyhow. One he couldn't help but agree to. 'It's useless now, isn't it?'

'Hmm?' Sara's smaller hand fits neatly into his own palm.

'Getting Sakuya out of jail.'

Her expression becomes sorrowful. 'No,' she agrees, 'and he wanted so deeply to free you, taking the blame now would gain nothing and cost him the reason he lived.'

Setsuna is sad as well, remembering the friend he'd taken for granted, and that had sacrificed his very freedom for Setsuna's own loss of control. But what he'd wanted ultimately had been gained. The curse over Alexiel – that endless sadness and despair – had been broken.

'He was happy for us, you know. Even though I never told him.'

'Was he?' Sara murmured, catching up and leaning her forehead on his shoulder. 'Maybe there is hope for us after all.'

'You know, I'm almost thinking Dad won't mind.'

Sara laughs at that. 'You know, that's not a bad idea at all. He can go back to America and the two of us will tag along. Maybe there's a part of the states that'll be more open to our love.'

Setsuna, who's lived with his father most of his life, is a little less hopeful. But it is certainly more promising than trying to convince their mother of anything, considering her solution was to separate the two of them forever.


	4. Nothing Along the Way

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge (hard 10 table 6) and for the Mega Prompts Challenge (writing prompts, #027 – write a multichapter with each chapter under 500 words). The prompts for the Tale in Fragments Challenge will be per chapter: this one's is #004 – docile.

* * *

**On the Way Home  
4\. Nothing Along the Way**

They didn't meet another soul on the slow trek home. And they were glad. They had each other, and they didn't need anything else but the peace of mind they were returning for.

'If it's bad,' Setsuna said suddenly, 'let's just do our thing and then pull out both our savings accounts and get out of here.'

'We'll have each other of nothing else,' Sara agreed, before she frowned. 'I hope…it won't come to that.'

Setsuna hoped it wouldn't either. But he wouldn't count his lucky stars. He'd never had many of them, whether that was because he was the reincarnation of Alexiel or for some other reason.

'We'll fight fate first,' Setsuna commented. 'After all, it's not like we haven't been doing that all this while.'

'And if we can get me out of hell, I'm sure we can manage here on earth.' Sara smiled.

Setsuna smiled too. The blind eyes of men did seem far less significant after all that.

'But we don't have any of those powers anymore. We're back to being just Sara and Setsuna.'

'And that's good.' Sara nuzzled under his chin. 'That's who we are, even if we were reborn or part of some greater game or whatever. This is our world. Our lives.'

'I missed that sharp tongue of yours.'

Sara flicked him under the chin. 'I'll show you how sharp my tongue is.'

'Save it for them,' Setsuna said suddenly, sobering. 'We're almost at the town.'

The both of them paused at the sign.

'Well, no turning back now,' Setsuna sighed.

'We can always go back,' Sara reminded. 'But life is always better with friends.'

'Well, we could always try finding Kurai and the others if everyone else turn out to be jerks,' Setsuna remembered. 'They were chill with us.'

'You'll have to introduce me properly some time.'

'Sure thing. After we're done here.'

He offered his hand. Sara took it, and together the siblings turned lovers walked past the sign and in to town.


	5. A Meeting He'd Have Much Rather Avoided

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge (hard 10 table 6) and for the Mega Prompts Challenge (writing prompts, #027 – write a multichapter with each chapter under 500 words). The prompts for the Tale in Fragments Challenge will be per chapter: this one's is #005 – messenger.

* * *

**On the Way Home  
5\. A Meeting He'd Have Much Rather Avoided**

They went to the Kira family residence first. They could chicken out about meeting their mother, but this was something they had to do. Even if Sakuya was now gone.

'What do you want?' his old man said sourly, as he opened the door and saw the pair.

Setsuna gulped. Saying things in this circumstances was more Sara's forte – but he had to be the one to do this. Finally, as the man grumbled something about salespeople and turned away, he bowed.

'I'm sorry!' he cried. 'It was my fault, but Kira took the blame for me.'

The man slowly turned.

_'Don't tell the real Kira's dad what happened, kay? At least he can be happy his son got to live a little longer.'_

_I won't tell_, Setsuna thought silently, in reply to those echoing words from the Kira he'd known – from Lucifer.

The Kira that he'd always known, that had always protected him – had been Lucifer.

But Sara was right. They were who they were. Maybe the Kira who'd died when he was seven was Kira, but the one Setsuna knew hadn't been him. The one Mr Sakuya had watched grow into a delinquent wasn't him.

It was fine like that. Except for what Setsuna did have to clear up.

'I'll pay you back for the bail money,' he continued, talking really fast now that the words had started to pour. 'It'll take a while, but I'll do it. I know it won't change anything, but it should have –'

'Forget it,' the man said roughly, turning around fully now. 'If my son chose to take the blame for something you say was your fault, then that's between the two of you. And if he protected you like that, don't you think it's a poor way to repay him to try and negate that.'

'That's true.' Setsuna looked down. 'But I'm sorry – and I needed, at least, to say that.'

'Fine,' the man sighed. 'You haven't seen that kid, have you?'

Setsuna hesitated. _Don't tell… _'Not recently. We…' He reached for Sara's hand. She blinked in surprise a moment, before offering it. His fingers intertwined with hers. Mr Sakuya's eyes followed them. '…we ran away.'

'I see.' He turned to go inside. 'If you see my son, tell him to come back home.'

'I will,' Setsuna said, thinking it was unlikely they would, considering what had happened up in heaven.

But, as Sara pointed out later, as they walked away with lighter hearts, it _was_ possible. Kira's – Lucifer's – spirit was in Alexiel's sword after all. And though the sword had broken, its shards remained…and it could be repaired.


	6. Knocking Upon Their Door

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge (hard 10 table 6) and for the Mega Prompts Challenge (writing prompts, #027 – write a multichapter with each chapter under 500 words). The prompts for the Tale in Fragments Challenge will be per chapter: this one's is #006 – affiliate.

* * *

**On the Way Home  
6\. Knocking Upon their Door**

They're standing in front of their home now – or, rather, their mother's.

'We're here,' Sara says quietly, reaching for Setsuna's hand.

He takes it, and knocks with his free one.

Their mother opens the door. For a moment, she just stares blankly at them – and then she's swept Sara into a hug, ignoring Setsuna still holding her hand.

'Sara! You had me so worried, disappearing from the airport like that!'

Sara straightens. 'I didn't disappear, mother. I left of my own accord.'

Her mother holds her tightly. 'Now, now,' she said in a scolding tone. 'Don't say foolish things, Sara –'

'Mother,' Sara snaps. 'Stop denying it. I left because I love Setsuna and want to be with him.'

Their mother finally looks at Setsuna. 'You took her!'

'She came of her own accord,' Setsuna replies evenly. 'It's just like Sara says. I love her, and she loves me…Mother.'

'Get out,' she snaps at him, eyes burning. 'You're no son of mine.'

He didn't move.

'Mother!' Sara cries, before checking herself. 'Mother, Setsuna and I are in love, and you have to accept that. If he goes, I go with him.'

'I won't accept it!' their mother screeches. 'It's wrong! It's _wrong._'

'Love is not wrong,' Sara rebukes. 'Even hell set me free. And even if it didn't…I will never regret or turn my back on it.'

Their mother turns to Setsuna.

'I can't regret it either,' he confesses. 'Though, believe me, I did. For the longest time. I even tried to kill myself, thinking Sara could finally be free of me. It didn't work. The rest of the world might think it's wrong – but we love each other, enough to go through hell and defy heaven _and_ the Gods. Nothing will change that.'

'My, my.' Sara smiles. 'You've gotten rather eloquent.'

Setsuna has to try especially hard to not kiss her right then and there.

'The two of you are talking nonsense.' Their mother releases Sara and pushes her back. 'Go then. Find some wretched corner of the world you two can be happy. And don't come back here again; you're no longer a part of my family, Sara.'

They looked at each other, then obeyed.


	7. A Packing Job Part of them Wishes They D

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge (hard 10 table 6) and for the Mega Prompts Challenge (writing prompts, #027 – write a multichapter with each chapter under 500 words). The prompts for the Tale in Fragments Challenge will be per chapter: this one's is #007 – homer.

* * *

**On the Way Home  
7\. A Packing Job Part of them Wishes They Didn't Have to Do**

They walk away from the place they'd once called their home. Both of them had called it home once – but then their parents had divorced, and Setsuna had gone away with his father.

Then he'd come back to Japan, only to be refused a home and he'd had to make one for himself.

And now Sara can't go back either.

'I'm sorry,' Setsuna says, after a bit of quiet. 'I blew it.'

'I probably blew it more than you did,' Sara laughs, though it's a bit of a forced laugh. 'Sometimes, I hate our mother.'

'Me too,' Setsuna admits. 'She'd never let me near you, like I was some disease or something. All because she hated dad.'

'Maybe she knew we'd fall in love,' Sara suggests. 'Some mothers know this things.'

'Maybe.' That didn't make it any better in Setsuna's view.

He stops walking and Sara almost bumps in to him. 'We're here,' he explains, pointing at a little box of run down flats.

'You live here?' Sara wrinkles her nose a little. 'Couldn't dad give you enough to find a better place?'

'He gives me plenty,' Setsuna shrugs. 'I didn't need anything better.'

'Really?' Sara raises an eyebrow. 'Oh well; we're not staying here too long at least. I swear, that motel was better.'

She resists the urge to start cleaning immediately. 'I'll pick my stuff up from the airport tomorrow, but for now we might as well pack your stuff.'

'Given up on this town?' Setsuna asks in some surprise. 'We haven't even been to school yet.'

'I've given up on this _apartment_,' Sara replies. 'It's hopeless. Does the hot water even work?'

'Uhh…'

Sara sighs. 'Really, Setsuna.'

'I just used the public bathhouse,' Setsuna says. 'And eat out.'

'You really are hopeless.' Sara picks up a random magazine lying around and rolls it up. 'You're not a comedy routine you know.' She smacks him with the magazine to prove it, before staring at its cover. 'Setsuna…'

'It's for… you know…' He blushes darkly. 'All the lonely nights…'

'Then you won't be needing it anymore.' She tosses it in the bin, then frowns again. 'That's it; I can't take this anymore. We're cleaning up.'

'That's more than a day's work,' Setsuna warns.

'Well, you'd better hop on it then,' Sara retorts. 'I'm not sleeping somewhere that looks like it'll spring insects any moment.' She pauses, then adds. 'We might as well pack while we're at it too. I'm not moving in to a place that doesn't even have hot water.'

Setsuna throws a pair of unwashed boxers at her. They were the first things in reach.


	8. A Morning Where a New School Day Starts

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge (hard 10 table 6) and for the Mega Prompts Challenge (writing prompts, #027 – write a multichapter with each chapter under 500 words). The prompts for the Tale in Fragments Challenge will be per chapter: this one's is #008 – tenderfoot.

* * *

**On the Way Home  
8\. A Morning Where a New School Day Starts**

Sara is right, but they still manage to clean up a decent amount and sleep well, though the both of them are exhausted and partially dreading the next day. Either way, it'll decide whether they stay or leave that place –

Because they were going to stay together, no matter what.

Sara's already in her uniform when Setsuna wakes, rubbing his eyes and wishing he could just play hooky again. But he knows he can't. That'll just drag out decisions that need to be made.

'Let's go looking for apartments after school,' Sara suggests.

'Provided we make it that far,' Setsuna mutters, but he agrees. They might. And Sara knows that, and knows he knows that too, otherwise she would be chewing him out for the pessimism.

But if it's going to wind up like their visit to their mother, he doesn't think it will.

Sara's worried about that too. Perhaps more worried than Setsuna, because she has lots of friends at her school. Setsuna has few of those.

'This would be a lot easier if we were at the same school.'

Sara laughs. 'You can't go to an all girls school,' she teases.

'I can drop you off,' Setsuna shoots back. And it's true. Her school starts earlier than his.

So they go. Hand in hand, and he kisses her at the front gate. Surprisingly it doesn't cause an uproar this time. Maybe it's because they've been caught kissing at the gates before. Sara almost laughs at that thought. Some of the students give her dirty looks. Her friends just look uncomfortable – but they don't yell her out of the school. They don't ignore it either.

'You love your…brother?'

'I love him whether he's my brother or not,' Sara replies. As Alexiel and Gabriel, they weren't siblings after all.

'But don't you care that it's…you know.' Her voice dropped. 'A sin?'

'I don't,' Sara says simply.

'Wow.' Her friend sounds somewhat impressed. 'I didn't know you could love like that.'

'The headmistress is going to have your butt,' another says.

Sara shrugs. 'Can't do anything about who I fall in love with, can I?'

They relax. She thinks they understand after all. ****


	9. Let's Find Our Home

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge (hard 10 table 6) and for the Mega Prompts Challenge (writing prompts, #027 – write a multichapter with each chapter under 500 words). The prompts for the Tale in Fragments Challenge will be per chapter: this one's is #009 – ostensible.

* * *

**On the Way Home  
9\. Let's Find Our Home**

'Hey,' Setuna waves from the gate. 'How was school?'

'I got chewed out by the headmistress,' Sara grins. 'So no PDAs in front of the gate again. But otherwise fine.'

'Really?' Setsuna raises an eyebrow. 'Your so-called friends?'

She hits him on the arm. 'They're fine,' she says. 'Shocked, but I think they're getting how much I love you.'

She looped her arms around his shoulders, and he caught her wrists. 'I thought you said no PDAs.'

But he's amused. His sister can be quite forceful when she wants to be.

'And how was your school?' Sara asks, after sticking her tongue out at him.

'Same old,' Setsuna shrugs. 'They've given up on me as a delinquent, remember?'

'That's no good.' Sara clicks her tongue. 'Can't you at least try and behave?'

'Hopeless cause,' Setsuna shrugs. 'Not all of it was me, you know.'

'I know.' Sara sobers. 'But is this what you want to do?'

'I don't need school anyway,' Setsuna says. 'Truthfully, I only went because Kira was there. I'm going to drop out. I'll get a job instead. That'll help.'

'My fees are so expensive.' Sara stares at the ground. 'I'll go to a public school. I can meet my friends outside of school after all.'

'Sara – ' Setsuna begins, but his sister cuts him off.

'The teachers will never accept us,' she says. 'They'll make things harder than it has to be. It's the sort of school that'll never let their students be free. But the students – they can accept us. They've already accepted me.'

'Don't tell me you want me to meet them?'

Sara grins impishly. 'Why not?' she asks, before skipping ahead. 'I guess we better do some school searching as well as the apartment searching.'

'Until thugs stone us and try and drive us out of town,' Setsuna mutters, but he follows.

'They won't do that,' Sara says optimistically.

'And why do you say that?'

'Because they had two whole weeks,' Sara points out. 'The week were were here, and the week we weren't. They won't accept it – not everyone. And maybe some people will resort to violence. But not the whole town. Not all of humanity. We have people on our side, just like we have angels.'

Setsuna sighs. 'Why do I even bother disagreeing with you? You'll convince me in the end somehow!'

Sara laughs. 'Thanks Setsuna.'

He looks up, surprised. 'Shouldn't I be thanking you?'

'Let's just thank each other.' She pecks him on the cheek. 'Let's go find ourselves a home.'

'With a bed,' Setsuna decides. 'And let's skip school tomorrow. If you're switching and I'm dropping out, there's no point in going.'

'Okay,' Sara readily agrees. 'And what'll we do with the time.'

'If we find a home today, we'll be breaking it in of course.'

Sara laughs. 'You don't move into places overnight.'

'If we tell them it's an emergency, they'll probably let us,' Setsuna replied. 'Especially if it's empty.'

Sara shrugs. 'Worth a shot.'


	10. Lying in Bed Together Again

**A/N:** Written for the Tale in Fragments Challenge (hard 10 table 6) and for the Mega Prompts Challenge (writing prompts, #027 – write a multichapter with each chapter under 500 words). The prompts for the Tale in Fragments Challenge will be per chapter: this one's is #010 – lad.

This one cut it fine at 499 words, lol. But I needed an ending after all…worth those last couple of lines, I think. :D Since I started that plot point about Kira and all…

Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

**On the Way Home  
10\. Lying in Bed Together Again**

There turns out to be an old lady who doesn't mind them moving in to her little granny flat on the spot. Rather, she invites the company, on the condition they join her for tea a few afternoons a week and help a bit with the housework.

They see no reason to refuse. The granny flat is separate from the house, so they have their own personal space. It's small, but it's also nice and cozy. And the old lady has a knowing glint in her eyes when she accepts them.

She knows full well what they are, and she doesn't seem to care. That's good enough for them.

So, that night, they lay on their new bed together – the first of many nights.

'I guess we're staying after all,' Setsuna says. 'Part of me wishes we can still run away.'

'We can,' Sara laughs into the nape of his neck. 'But isn't it nicer to have a home? And friends?'

'Still need to find Kurai and the others,' Setsuna grumbles. 'Really, they could have left an address.'

'They're worth you keeping an eye out for them,' Sara replies. 'Think they're the same as us now? A second chance?'

'I hope so.' Setsuna closes his eyes. 'Those guys did a lot. I hope we see Kira again too.'

'You don't usually talk so hopefully,' Sara says, sitting up.

Setsuna tugs her on to his chest. 'Things can still go wrong,' he says. 'We're happy tonight, but people can turn into the monsters they are again.'

'Not all people are monsters,' Sara mumbles into his skin.

'No,' Setsuna agrees. 'Not all angels are angels either.'

They both know how true that is.

'But things can still change. It's just one night after all, and already we've seen all the rejection…but all the acceptance as well.'

'Right.' Sara smiles. 'That's what made it worth coming back…even if, in the end, that rejection was absolute.'

'I guess there's a reason you weren't Alexiel,' Setsuna agrees. 'You never believed it would be absolute.'

'I never wanted to believe,' Sara corrects, snuggling even closer and throwing a bare leg over Setsuna's. 'That might just make me naïve.'

'We can leave anytime,' Setsuna repeats. 'But we'll stay here with everyone until we have to leave.'

And so they do. And they will find Kurai and the others as well – even Arachne restored in human form. Setsuna will prove to be right in that they will find their beautiful sanctuary defiled by the people who think them sinners – but to their surprise there will also be people who will rise up in anger against the perpetrators.

And they'll always have friends to help.

Kira they won't find for a while yet, but eventually the time will come when his spirit too is restored. It'll still not quite be a happy ending…but it'll be close.

And Setsuna and Sara will lay in bed, side by side, and think that's perfectly okay. They didn't need paradise; only home.


End file.
